rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
The Proud Fox
The Proud Fox looks like an inn that takes itself a little too seriously. A fire crackles in the corner, surrounded by upholstered chairs covered in rust-colored fur. You walk in, shivering from the cold Deepwinter wind and smile at the barmaid. She smiles back, tending to a smooth mahogany bar that almost always has a bright sheen to it. A bard is ever-present, waxing poetic about legendary kings or satirically prodding the current political situation. You almost feel bad trudging snow in here, but what else is there to do? "Gonna be a dread cold day tomorrow." The gruff man says this with finality, smacking his mug against the table. "Gonna have to keep an eye out for them frost trolls." He sniffs, wiping beer foam from his mustache. His companion, a pale skinned elf, rolls his eyes and sighs. "It's cold every day, Gordon. You say the same thing every night. Or do you just drink too much and forget?" Gordon shrugs and leans back in his chair. "I say it every night 'cause it's true, Elion. There's gotta be something better. We've been here for weeks and nothin' except that impossible bounty on that board out there. A cave full of wolves? Can't take on a pack ourselves." Elion nods in acceptance, taking a swig from his mug. They'd had this conversation before, too, but he wouldn't bring that to Gordon's attention. arrives at the Proud Fox, eager to get some quick rest. He looks about and his attention is drawn towards the bard. He takes a seat nearby to listen and recover. After lstening for a bit, Wunduniik overhears the two men talking about clearing out a cave of wolves. He then approaches and offers assistance. The man, Gordon, eyes the Dragonborn down. "Wolves ain't botherin' me, but they got it our for the farmers and their herds. Bounty's outside on the board if you're lookin' to pick it up. Suicide to go alone though, even for somethin' like you." "Are you looking for assistance or are you afraid of a few wolves?" Gordon snorts, beer foam poofing out from the gesture. "Afraid of a few wolves? If they was just wolves it wouldn't be nothin'. The wolves 'round here though, those aren't just regular. Big and fast, seen 'em rip apart an Auroch in seconds." "Well I will have to see these wolves for myself." then leaves to look at the board. Elf of silver hair walks in, covered in a black cloak, hood up over his head preventing people from seeing his eyes. A raven with a demonic look in its eyes perched on his shoulder. He shakes snow from his clothes before making his way to the board next to the dragonborn Stepping out into the night, a cold breeze bites at your scales. Deepwinter has befallen the small town of Tyros and it shows. Your feet crunch through perpetual frost on the ground as you approach a battered wooden board in the town's square. A few notes hang from it, tattered and worn. One of these notes looks more recent. BOUNTY: WOLVES "These blasted wolves are gonna be the death of me and all of us if I can't get my crops right. They're getting bold and it won't be long before they attack the town. Tracked them to a cave not far off, but they're big and I'm no warrior. Got some gold in it for whoever brings me wolf heads, 10 silver a head. Talk to Ol' Buckley at the general store if ya need anything." You see the same note. at Wunduniik "Wolves, huh, that looks like an easy job. Shame there doesnt seem to be anything more exciting." "Always could use more money. I am going to do it. What about you?" "I cant let someone take all the money now can I." at the raven on his shoulder "Besides, Keeba hasn't been fed today." "Very true. Shall we look for anyone else?" "I doubt we're the first to see this, and we wont be the last. If you had someone in mind we can get them. Otherwise we should head for that general store" looks around for any more adventurers. overhears Wunduniik and the silver haired elf talking about the bounty and approaches "A little birdy told me winks at Keeba that you two might be open to have another soul join you on this bounty. I was going to take it on myself, but i've never been one to turn down a chance to learn from others. Besides, it couldn't hurt your chances to have someone who is adept at tracking with you." "We would be grateful for your assistance." does a small bow. an Aarokocra monk with pure white feathers that turn gray at the tips and bright red tail feathers flies overhead. He swoops down and lands swiftly in front of the bounty board, beside Wunduniik. He gives the heroes before him a quick lookover and lets out a couple clicks and trills but doesn't speak, turning his attention to the paper posted on the board. After reading the bounty, Zeed turns back to the men beside him. He holds a talon to the paper, tearing it slightly. He asks in a scratchy voice "Would you happen to know where this cave is located?" regards the newcomer and gives a nod of greeting "Alas, I am a stranger to these lands so I know not, but if a townsfolk can so much as point us in the right direction, a pack of wolves is easily tracked" lets out a small trill and shakes his head. I work alone. I go faster alone. I fly. spreads his long wings to show Dominick. "It says Ol' Buckley at the general store should know. That is where we were going next." "I will accompany you to speak to him." "Very well." heads towards the general store. follows Wunduniik. follows the group follows